GTeam 7: It Begins
by Spidey3000
Summary: Ash J.Williams, Buffy, Wolverine, Yusuke Yudameshi, Harry Potter, Samurai Jack, and a Terminator kick some shinymetalass. Assembled by John Connor, they do whatever they can to be a major pain in the ass of Skynet.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is basically what I figured to be the ultimate crossover. It has BTVS, Evil Dead, Samurai Jack, X-men, Yu Yu Hakusho (I would bet money I spelled that wrong), and even Harry Potter in one, big Terminator story. I would have put DragonballZ into it to, but I figured that would be too much. This may even have some characters from genres that aren't even mentioned on this site. It will be largely humor, but it's gonna have it's serious moments. I fear that the disclaimer for future chapters may even be longer than the one for Evil Dead: Final Wars. On with the horrible, horrible, time-consuming disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things in this story, except OCs. If I did, this would be a novel instead of a fanfic.**

**See how horrible and time-consuming that was. A/N over, it's story time.**

Prolouge,

_In a time when machines roam the Earth, and humanity seems pretty-much skrewed, there is still hope for humanity, a desperate group of human rebels fight for the vary right to exist for the entire human race. Led by John Connor, and his wife, whose name I kind of forgot but will look up on Wikipedia later, they are all that stands between the human race, and total extermination. Among those rebels an elite team called the A-Team...wait, that's already been used? Damn it, how about SG-1? That name isn't copyrighted is it? Damnit again! Okay, Power Rangers? _Several hours later... _G-Team 7, does anybody own that? Nobody? Good where was I? An elite team called G-Team 7, composed of a Slayer, a mutant, a one-handed psychopath that never runs out of witty-one-liners, a spirit detective, a wizard, a vampire, and a samurai from the past, will be instrumental in saving the human race. Together, they will defeat anything the machines are able to throw at them, even T-1000s! When you have a near suicidal mission, that involves going deep into machine territory, that will probabley involve explosives, and possibley a fight with the latest model of terminator, call the A-team; then, when they screw it up, call G-team 7 to save their asses._

**Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you found it to be funny, The next chapter will be a lot cooler. I was gonna put this on fanfic, but it is better suited for this site, and I felt bad about what I said in the latest A/Ns of Evil Dead Final Wars, which I will post on another site, but this story will remain exclusive to TtH. What did you think of this story? Next chapter is the character introductions, and will also have alusions to how the characters adjusted to killing machines. I may introduce the other six G-teams briefly, please review. Also, tell me what you think G should stand for. Critisism I can take, but no Flames. I don't no if you can block people on this site, but there is probably a way. Happy whatever holiday is closest to today. **


	2. Guerilla warfare flashbackspain

**I hope you like this story, because it has been called some bad names. I used robots from Terminator 2 and I,Robot, and I made up names for different types: Model V's are the main robotic warriors of the machines, they are the robots that the humans are fighting in the beginning of T-2; PR's are the plastic robots from I,Robot. The story will explain more about them. This disclaimer is probably going to be more horrible than the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters in this story, and there are no OCs yet. I also don't own the robots. **

**The horror, the horror!!! It's story time**

Bullets ripped through the ranks of both sides of the battle. Man and machine fell as warriors on each side fired weapons intended to cause maximum damage to the other. The human guerilla warriors fought like badgers defending their den. In a way they were.

A soldier struggled under the grip of a Model V warrior droid, the main class of robots of Skynet's army. While not as strong as a Terminator, it was still strong enough to crush the human's throat in a matter of seconds. Fortunately, it didn't get a chance to do so, as within seconds of grabbing the man it's circuitry was fried by an electrically charged crossbow bolt."Looks like you owe me one, uncle Ash," said Buffy as she loaded another arrow into her crossbow. The crossbow had a charger with a large amount of stored electricity to turn several of her "special" crossbow bolts into a machines worst nightmare.

Buffy was a natural at killing things, that many might argue weren't alive to begin with. Before the war she had been a vampire slayer, but after J-day her main concerns were survival, and doing her part to save humanity from the machines. Her main weapons were her arms and legs, but since that wasn't very effective against machines, she used her crossbow quite alot. She also carried holy water, and wooden stakes, but only for the rare occasions where they encountered surviving vampires. The machines had killed nearly all of her friends, and the ones she hadn't seen killed were missing. All she had left was her sister. She was actually Ash's second cousin, but called him uncle Ash. They would grow alot closer joining G-Team 7.

Ash suddenly yelled "Get down!" and pointed his boomstick at her. She fell flat on on the ground without asking questions, and the T-10 terminator was knocked on the ground after two direct hits from Ash's sawed-off shotgun. It tried to get up, but Ash didn't give it a chance as he charged forward, shooting it repeatedly as ran. About half-way he dropped his gun and revved up his adamantium chainsaw. He then brought the chainsaw down on the mechanical monster as it tried to get up one last time. Most of the face was already blown away, and he could see the red eyes staring at him as he cut it's mechanical head off with his chainsaw, a feat that would have been near impossible with any other chainsaw, but with a his adamantium bladed weapon, it took about two seconds. "I don't now," he said to Buffy, who was already back on her feet.

Ash was not a man to piss off. He had never really been much of a fighter, or nor had he been good with fire arms; however, the day he took his sister, his girfriend, his best friend, and the girl his best friend was dating to a cabin somewhere in the middle of the woods. You see, when you have to fight horrible monsters that used to be your friends, armed with a sawed off shotgun and a chainsaw, it has this way of turning you into a killing machine...or killing you.

To make matters worse, Ash lost his hand to the evil that possesed his friends, which developed a mind of it's own, and killed the daughter of the guy that owned the cabin, which stopped her from finishing a spell that would have stopped the Evil, but instead sent him back in time to 1300 A.D. After that, he had to save a bunch of dark age idiots from the deadites in order to get home. All because of an evil book called the Necronimicon. It was because they had played a tape recording of the book that the evil was released in the first place. He often wondered if the book was still where he had hidden it. As for his hand, if the cabin was even still there it was probably still running around. Think Thing from hell.

He was good at killing machines, even if a sawed-off shotgun wasn't exactly the best weapon for fighting Terminators, it was the gun he was the most skilled with, and if it just knocked over terminators so he could finish them with the chainsaw, that was fine with him. He could take down PRs easily with it, and with two to three shots, a Model V would no longer be a threat. His enemies, whether machine, deadite, or otherwise, wouldn't be functioning for very long if he had could do anything about it.

Now that there mission was accomplished, the humans were retreating. Most of the Tank bots, along with vehicles that carried the supplies of the machine army, had been all been destroyed or disabled, and the machines charge had been halted, and the rebels had misled the machines by ambushing them in a certain area. Buffy and Ash, however, were encircled by PRs and cut off from the rest. "You are being killed in a horrible accident," one of the robots said in a monotone voice as it grabbed Ash by the throat. "You are getting a face full of boomstick," Ash said, as he blew the robot's head off. More robots jumped into the circle, but Ash took them down in midair with his boomstick. Buffy tried to shoot her way out of the circle, but it was useless.

Meanwhile, Jack noticed that his friends were in trouble. They didn't have much time before the explosives activated, covering the retreat. Without hesitation, he ran back into the battlefield. "Jack, what are you doing?" yelled Wolverine "You crazy son of a bitch, you'll never make it back!" He didn't really know Buffy or Ash, but Jack was his friend. There was no way he was going back there. Even if Jack was his friend, he just wasn't worth it. i The guy has got to be fricking insane /i he thought. He then ran after the retreating soldiers...before turning around and running towards his friend. i I must be fricking insane /i he thought.

Jack was a samurai warrior from about the time Richard the Lionheart was king of England. He had been trained since he was eight years old to destroy an evil wizard named Aku. His sword, the greatest blade in all of existence, forged by God himself was the one weapon that could hurt Aku. While he was training, Aku had been taking over his homeland. He returned to find his homeland ruled by Aku, his people slaves, and his once great father, toiling under a whip. Enraged, he had cut Aku's demon henchment to pieces with his sword. He then fought a great battle against Aku. Before he could finish the demon off, however, he was flung into a time warp, and emerged into a future where Aku had taken over. He defeated Aku in this future, which for reasons he did not know, caused Aku to die in the past, the moment he sent Jack to the future, thus making it so Aku never took over the Earth, and bringing Jack to the Year 2007 as we know it. One year later, J-day happened.

Now, he charged at the robots that threatened his friends. He cut through any robots that got in his way with his sword. He hacked his way into the circle, killing the PRs at a rate of two per second. Wolverine, was right behind him, cutting down robots with his adamantium claws.

His mutant powers had kicked in while he was fighting in World War II, brought out in the stress of battle. He could heal faster than anyone else. He had later been a lab rat for some weird experament, and his skeleton had been replaced. For years he hadn't remember who he was because of the experaments, and ended up joining the X-men. The years with them were the best of his life, and he had even been able to pay back the people who had messed with his memories. It ended with the death of the woman he loved. He left them, and never returned. He never found out what became of his friends during judgement day, but the school had been destroyed by a nuclear blast, and he assumed they were dead.

Yusake Yudameshi was facing his own delema: if he let the kid next to him detonate the explosives, his friends would only have 10 seconds before the explosives detonated. If he didn't, the machines would eventually over take them, there would be no explosion, him and the kid would probably die, and the remaining soldiers would have much difficulty losing the machines. So far he was holding his own with his Spirit Gun attack, but he couldn't hold out forever.

Yusake had been an ordinary kid before something amazing happened to him: he died. He earned a second chance at life through a selfless act of destroying an egg (which he had been told was his only chance get his life back). He then came back from the dead, with a new job: saving the world from evil. His spirit gun ability had manafested itself after he came back. At first it was pretty weak, and he could only use one, but became more powerful as he did. He later earned the right to be trained by his old master by fighting in a tournament, which he won. His master, who seemed to be a little old woman, kicked his ass many times, and worked him very hard. He completed many missions as a spirit detective, and later entered the dark tournament, with a team of four other warriors.

Just days before his final match, his teacher transfered her power into him, in an extremely painful ritual that left him weak and tired. His teacher was then killed by the same demon that he was to fight in his last match. The ritual made him more powerful than ever, and turned his spirit gun into an attack reminicent of the Kamahamah thing from Dragonball Z. He killed the demon, and the stadium was destroyed by explosives. He and his friends escaped. For some time after that, nothing eventful. Then J-Day came along. Most of his friends had been killed that day, even the ones that had been right there beside him during the tournament.

After they had survived so many desperate situations, they had been killed by in two seconds by a nuclear blast. He survived, along with his girlfriend Kakou, and Boton. Boton had survived the blast by flying above it. However, when she came back down to search for him and Kakou, a terminator had grabbed her and ripped her head off. He had use his ultimate power, spirit wave, to create a shield around him and Kakou during the blast. She was now back at the base, alive and well, but she was the only person he had left to hold on to.

He blasted away another group of robots with spirit gun. He fought of the closest robots with his bare hands, Jack was the only person who could match his speed, no one could exceed it. He was pretty much covering the retreat on his own. "Sir, we have to activate the explosives, or we'll all die," Yusake knew his that Wolverine and Jack were probably not gonna make it out, and that capture would result in torture, than death for each of them. He gave the order: "Detonate the explosives," Yusake figured that if his friends weren't out in 10 seconds, they wouldn't be back anyway, so he might as well blow them up. If the retreat wasn't executed fast enough, they wouldn't be able to trick the machines into following the percieved escape route, and lead them away from the base. He fired one more ki blast at them before taking off.

The rebels had heard the explosion several miles away. The retreat was successful, but the victory seemed like a sham. Four of their best warriors had just been blown up. Harry Potter, along with the rest of wizards in Connor's army, had cast several distraction spells, and other wards against being tracked, as the group swung around in a complete horseshow, and headed for the area they had left the portkeys that led back to base. They had been attack deliberately leading Skynet to believe that there main base was in this area. Before Harry and his group had joined the resistance, no one really knew about wizards, and wizards had in fact stayed out of the war, thinking that it was okay for the machines to control the muggles, since the machines couldn't enter magical communities.

However, Harry had convinced other wizards to join the resistance, since many trusted him after he defeated Voldemort. The base had been under constant attack by machines before the wizards came. Now the main base was protected by a fidelus charm, which kept the machines from finding it after a computer virus created by John destroyed the Skynet's stored information about the rebels. Harry had found plenty of ways to destroy machines using magic, including the incendio spell, and another spell that destroys anything mechanical.

Harry mourned for his friend Ash, and mentally put him on the list of people he had let down. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Hermione,and now Ash and Buffy were gone too. Bellatrix had killed Sirius near the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was killed by Snape one year later, both while Harry watched helplessly. He had killed Voldemort, but hadn't been able to stop him from killing Ron. About one year later, the same day that judgement day came, Voldemort's last horocrux was activated, and he took over the body of Ginny Weasley, forcing Harry to fight her. she was killed with Voldemort when the nukes fell, Tonks died after a Terminator punched a hole in her stomach, and Hermione had died in battle against the Machines a week ago. Harry, however, lived up to his nickname: the-boy-who-lived, the boy who survived, the boy who always survives the horrible deaths of his loved ones even though he has always put his life on the line to protect them. Even his parents had died because of Voldemort was trying to kill him. These thoughts filled his mind as they headed to the area where the port-keys were kept. However, he was over joyed to find Jack, Wolverine, Buffy, and Ash waiting for them. Buffy, was the first one to speak "What took you guys so long?"

**You didn't think I'd kill off all the main characters this early in the story, did you? At this point in the story, they aren't G-Team 7 yet, but they will be next chapter. I gave a brief description of every G-Team 7 member except one. I mentioned this character in the series description, but I'll get to him next chapter. Who can tell me who it is? Anyone? Review or I will eat your soul!!!**


End file.
